


Every Flavour

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Come Eating, Electrocution, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Whipping, gangbangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Maddox breaks them down and rebuilds them in his own image.





	Every Flavour

**I. B4**

He’s like a dog: Eager to please, easy to train, always needing to lick something. It takes time to get B4 to stop struggling and something about those sniffles is horribly adorable to Maddox. He loves using B4’s tears as lube, giving him pleasure like it’s a treat to be won with good behaviour and blowjobs.

The first time he sells B4 like market meat, it hurts Maddox. 

“Bruce! They’re hurting me!”

He turns off the sound and settles in, fascinated with B4 being able to take two Bolian dicks in his ass at once.

Truly, Maddox thinks, B4’s a well-trained dog.

* * *

**II. Data.**

Data is a prize. He’s the height of inorganic evolution and built like a Greek god wrapped in golden bioplast. Maddox loves making Data walk around nude. Something about his sense of modesty appeals to Bruce Maddox. It’s something B4 can’t learn, can’t be trained into.

And Data’s hands, though they’re the same as B4’s, hold a certain grace that’s perfect for when he jerks Maddox off. And god does Data look good covered in cum.  
Watching Starfleet cadets make a mess of the ex-Second Officer gets Maddox off like nothing else, especially when Data tries to wipe the mess from his face and licks it from his fingers like sweet cream.

He shoves a dog bowl before Data, the bowl full of cum, and demands “Eat.”

Reluctant but compliant, Data lowers his head shyly, lapping at it like a cat.

* * *

**III. Lore**

He needs violence to cum. Maddox has done everything he can think of: Knives to Lore’s abdomen, warm rivulets of gold spilling over his faux-skin. Bullwhips, welts disappearing as fast as they’re made until Maddox strikes with enough force to split the skin. Strangling Lore with his belt produces some expected but welcome results. A car battery leaves Lore speaking in a more mechanical tone, stuttering for days afterward. 

Eventually, he yanks Lore’s teeth from his mouth, preparing him for Geordi to fuck Lore’s throat raw. Lore gets off on it, cumming hard against himself while he spits gold and teeth.

Before Lore can try to swear, Maddox fits him with a spider gag, metal biting into the edges of Lore’s mouth.

“My good little whore,” Maddox says.

* * *

**IV. Lal**

She’s ten times the man Lore is with a perky set of small breasts and slick cunt that keeps Maddox fascinated. He’s never been one to prefer women, if he’s honest, but hearing her call him a pervert gets him off. He loves nothing more than to make Data watch them fuck, Maddox using his electrified crop to keep Lal complacent.

She’s quiet, which he appreciates, though he hates the way her dark eyes watch him, full of some bright scheme.

“Asshole,” she hisses as Maddox puts a chain around her neck, heavy links weighing down her slender throat. “Fucking pervert.”

“Your dad’s a pervert too,” Maddox says. “He gets hard when he watches us fuck.”

He leads her off to a dimly-lit room where two Kligon men lick their lips at the sight of Lal, naked and on all fours.

“She squirts, you know,” Maddox says proudly and Lal looks him in the eye with hatred and murder.


End file.
